Rise of Kronos (rewritten)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Lily Potter was not entirely a muggleborn but the descendent of a line that had been turned to muggles centuries ago until it mostly wore of with her but fully ended with Harry's birth. Hard to make a good summary for this so please just read it. Harry/Multi, sneaky/cunning Harry. I rewrote this because certain parts from the first time i wrote the beginning didn't fit.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My apologies to those of you who read the original version of this story but I realized that I gave Harry too friendly of a relationship with the goblins and didn't set things up properly to make his interactions with some of the other characters work the way I wanted them to. So NO Harry will not have the best relationship with the goblins but I think you all will enjoy what I am having them do.**

**AN2: This story WILL have a Super-Harry who is overpowered yes but it is intended to be that way. This story is my attempt at blending a serious fic with a crack fic. It will have a Harry who is super-powered, has a lot going for him, and (eventually) is going to be pretty cocky but it is supposed to be that way so please understand that before you review so you don't go in with the wrong idea and end up being disappointed. **

Rise of Kronos

Chapter one

-General P.O.V-

-Diagon Alley-

The shopkeepers of Diagon Alley woke up expecting nothing different on this day to occur than any other but that is where they were wrong. Just as the last person flipped their signs to open a person appeared in the alley not by apparition, or portkey, or any other travel that they knew he simply appeared where a moment before there had been empty space. The person was a child, no older than eleven but he seemed to reek of power even with his relaxed attitude that he showed. The most disconcerting thing about him though were his eyes which glowed a deep, pure, gold that seemed to glow.

-Harry-

Looking around as he appeared in the alley Harry removed the illusion from his eyes and began walking towards the marble building that he guessed was the bank Gringotts. As he walked he grinned in remembrance of how he gained his power.

-Flashback-

He was running from his cousin and his gang and he knew he was running out of space between them and the fence. He was hoping the weird things that happened around him at times would save him for once instead of causing him trouble. Then, suddenly, the screams of "Get him!" stopped behind him, in fact all sound stopped. Slowly he stopped running and turned around, wary because he knew Dudley and his gang wouldn't stop the chase unless they got him or chose a new victim.

Amazed he looked around and saw that Dudley and his friends were frozen mid-stride, turning he saw a football stopped in its flight and a bird paused in a dive and there were threads of light in the sky. It was then he realized that time itself had stopped around him, smirking he looked back towards his cousin and moved towards him. Taking his time he picked up the bullies, as they were suddenly weightless, and positioned them just right as he lined them up and checked that his plan was perfect. Getting to the opposite side of his cousin to have room to run he finally stopped.

Closing his eyes he concentrated and everyone unfroze allowing his plan to play out. Dudley and his gang where giving each other wedgies and crying out in pain as everyone else assembled laughed. Watching the events unfold he snickered because what he didn't count on was the group of bullies starting to fight amongst themselves. Shaking his head he walked away and headed back inside for class. On the way there he stopped in the bathroom and gasped at his reflection, his eyes had turned to gold! Panicking he wished with all his might that everyone else would see them like they normally were and to his relief his eyes slowly turned back to green but he could tell that it was just an illusion. He got home later that day to find out Dudley was suspended from school for two weeks and immediately after walking through the door his Uncle got into his face "You did this!" he shouted making spit fly.

He wasn't surprised that he was being blamed so he had taken the time to think up an excuse, "I saw it but I had nothing to do with it. I figured it was a contest between them to see who could give the best wedgie and it looked like Dudley was winning when I left for class.". Before he could go anywhere though his uncle backhanded him across the face and threw him into his cupboard, growling out that he wouldn't be getting any food tonight.

So it would continue over the years Harry would stop time to avoid his cousin as well as to get something to eat. If he needed more time at the library he would have it, if he needed new clothes he "liberated" some pounds from his Uncle's wallet and bought them, if he wanted to prank someone then he would set it up perfectly and be in a place where nobody could blame him though he quickly learned not to prank Dudley or Dudley's close friends as his Uncle always punished him for those anyway.

Then one day the letters started to arrive and so he waited for the right time to get one as his Uncle rarely left him out of his sight. Finally hundreds of letters came down the fireplace at once, flooding the living room. He stopped time and quickly picked up a letter before pocketing it, ensuring it was well hidden, and restarted time.

Shrugging he left the living room as if he didn't care about the letters before going up to his new bedroom and he opened the one he had swiped. Nodding he quickly accepted what it said as he had long ago realized that what he did was not normal so he quickly wrote that he accepted and did not need a guide at the bottom of the page and with a flash of light it vanished leaving a page with his school list and the address of the entrance to the alley. So standing up he paused time and set out to the alley.

-End Flashback-

As he entered the bank he heard a deep sound like a gong resonate throughout the building that shook dust from the very rafters of the ancient structure causing panic to ensue from the other patrons of the bank. "SILENCE!" one of the tellers yelled, his voice showing nothing but irritation, making everything stop as suddenly as if he had used his powers, "Now that I have your attention calm down. That gong was nothing bad it was simply an alert ward tied to the vaults. Whenever a person walks into the bank and is the heir to a vault that is thought to be extinct the gong sounds and the deeper the gong the older the vault. It is usually from squibbed out lines that return as apparent muggleborns or if the last of that line left instructions for a new heir.".

At these words the patrons of the bank calmed down but still sent him curious looks as he walked over to the teller who had restored order "Do you know where I can find out which vault I now have claim to?" he asked and the teller nodded at him but not before giving him a sneer as if he were an unwashed dog begging for a meal and led him towards an office towards the back of the bank.

Entering into the office he saw an old looking goblin sitting behind the desk and hundreds of different orbs on the walls each the size of a golf ball. "Griphook is this the human who activated the gong?" the old goblin asked uncaring when he saw them.

"Yes Ripfang he is." the teller said bowing low.

"Then leave." Ripfang said while waving dismissively as the teller quickly left. Turning towards him Ripfang asked "Do you know what you are to do?".

"No sir I do not." he said calmly "Although I would wager to guess that it has something to do with the orbs on the walls".

"A human who can think," Ripfang grumbled "what a shock. There is one orb for each vault in Gringotts and they are tied to a crystal I possess. You will place your hands on the crystal and it will take a small amount of blood and all of the vaults that you have any claim to even if you cannot yet access them will glow in their respective orbs. Think you can do all that?" as he said this he pulled a large, clear, egg-shaped crystal and placed it on the desk.

Walking forward he placed his hands on either side of the crystal and felt a prick in each of his fingers as the blood was taken turning the crystal red for a moment before it drained away and he saw five spheres light up. Turning towards the goblin he asked "So which vaults are those?".

Looking at Ripfang he saw obvious greed in the goblin's eyes "Well three of the vaults we already knew about which were your trust vault, your parent's personal vault, and the Potter Family vault." he pointed at the orbs marked 23, 572, and 687 with a long finger before continuing "And I somewhat expected another one which was the personal vault of Lord Slytherin as you killed his last heir Lord Voldemort." at these words he pointed at vault 6 and he mentally made note to ask about Voldemort later before he paid attention to Ripfang as he mentioned the last vault "But the last one was a complete surprise. You see the last vault is the first vault ever made in Gringotts, the vault of Merlin Emrys himself." he pointed his finger at the very first glowing sphere.

**(AN: Thought of ending it here but I'm not that mean, usually, and it was too short so you get more story)**

His jaw dropped in shock "You mean like King Arthur's Merlin?! The legend Merlin?!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes that Merlin." Ripfang said waving it off in an irritated manner "Now you can at this point access the vaults 1,6, 572, and 687 and you will have access to vault 23 when you turn seventeen as your family's law stipulates. So which vault would you like to visit first?".

"I would like to go to my parent's personal vault first sir." he said still in shock.

"Vault 572 it is then," he said before turning to the door "Griphook come lead the young Lord to vault 572 while I get his Lordship rings." and quickly the teller from before ran in and showed him to a cart that took him down to the appropriate vault. Inside he found some gold but mainly items like journals, notes, and trunks. Quickly he finds an empty trunk and puts as many journals in it as possible before tapping a rune on the lock that would shrink it according to a note on the trunk's lid and he quickly pocketed the shrunk and weightless trunk. Following this he went down to the Emrys vault where he got a bag full of gold and another trunk full of journals before he went back up to Ripfang's office.

"Ah Lord Emrys." Ripfang grinned as he slid two boxes across the desk towards him, "I have here your Lord Slytherin and Lord Emrys rings.".

Picking up the first box he found a ring made of pure gold with a large ruby that had the Emrys seal upon it and he placed it on his right ring finger. Picking up the second he found a ring made of pure silver with an emerald with the Slytherin crest but before he could place it on any finger it glowed before dissolving and was absorbed into the Emrys ring which now showed a circle around the stone with the Slytherin crest engraved in it.

Nodding to Ripfang he walked out of Gringotts to see if there was anything he wanted to buy before he went to Emrys Manor which Griphook explained his Lordship ring would take him to. Suddenly as he passed by the entrance to a dark alley he paused as he felt a force pulling him towards the alley. Suddenly he felt his feet moving, taking him towards the alley, as he was about to enter he heard a man in a red robe say to him "Sorry kid but you can't enter here without a parent or until you're an adult." but his body paid no heed and kept walking. "Didn't you hear me kid? Leave." and the man tried to grab his shoulder only to rip his hand back with a yell "Damn it, the kid's having a familiar bond. Dawlish go get Fudge, Bones, and Scrimgeour. Let them know a minor is having a familiar bond take him to Knockturn Alley." and he heard the man start to run after him as he had never stopped.

After a few minutes of walking he walked up to a building and tried to open the door but it was locked so my magic flared violently and the door shattered making the ship-owner run over "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded of the red robbed man behind him.

"The kid is having a familiar bond so there isn't anything I can do." the man said resignedly.

His body paid them no head as it walked over to a seeming stone wall before his arm pushed it down and revealed a hidden passage downward. Behind him he heard the shop-owner begin to shout something before the voice that belonged to the red-robbed man shouted out "Stupefy!" and a burst of red light illuminated the passage.

After a minute of walking he found himself at the bottom of the passage in a room with several cages with filthy animals in it that cowered when he arrived. He ignored all of this as he walked to the last cage where a black cat with golden eyes watched him with wonder and as he removed the door with his reacting magic the cat leaped out and into his arms purring as they were enveloped in a golden glow.

As the glow died down and he regained control of his body he heard the red robbed man walk down and curse. "How could he treat any creature like this?!" he yelled making the cat in his arms cower in fear.

"Calm down you're scaring her!" he snapped back scratching the cat behind her ears to calm her down making her purr.

"That's a panthral!" the man gasped out in shock and when he raised an eyebrow the man said "They have three forms and are considered very dangerous if they aren't bonded to someone. The forms are the small form like yours is in now, the war form which is that of a very large panther, and then the human form where they are mostly human only with a cat's tail, cat's eyes, and cat ears poking through their hair.".

Nodding at the man he walked back up to the main shop where he found the unconscious shop-owner, the other red robbed man he saw at the entrance to the alley, a stern looking woman with a monocle, a scarred man who looked like a lion, a man with a lime-green bowler hat, and a short woman who looked like a toad. "Where is Shacklebolt boy?!" the red robbed man demanded at him.

"The other guy in red?" he asked him getting a nod, "He's downstairs checking that all of the animals are alright.".

"What do you mean?" the woman with the monocle asked.

"All the animals were in filthy cages and darkness with little food and water." he told her making her scowl.

"What are you doing with that dangerous creature?!" the toad woman demanded pointing at his new panthral, "It is a filthy half-breed!" and she reached for her only to rear back when she got scratched.

"What is wrong with you, you fool?!" the monocle woman demanded "You know that he familiar bonded with it?".

"It's still a half-breed." the toad woman grumbled glaring at him.

"Who are you boy?" the man with the bowler hat asked.

"Lord Emrys-Slytherin sir." he said calmly while on the inside he laughed at their expressions.

"HE LIES!" the toad woman yelled "DAWLISH ARREST HIM!".

When the red robbed man walked toward him threateningly his panthral leaped down from his arms and transformed into a panther the size of a lion and roared while he simply flashed his Lordship rings making the blanch. "Now if you are done threating me I am leaving," he growled before yelling "EMRYS MANOR!" and vanishing from the shop.

**AN: I got the idea for the Panthral from the writer "The Dark Dragen" with his creation of the Tigran.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Kronos

Chapter 2

-Harry-

The moment his feet touched the ground after using the portkey he started shaking, having used up every ounce of his anger to not break down, the yelling and furious faces of the adults who tried to arrest him reminding him horribly of his Uncle Vernon. A soft mew broke him from his thoughts and painful memories as he looked down to see the black cat with the golden eyes, he thought the man called it a 'panthral' looked up at him before jumping out of his arms and glowing before she stood in front of him in human form, wearing rags that were barely holding together. She had long flowing dark black hair that reached down just past her shoulder blades and lightly tanned skin along with her still deep golden eyes.

As he gaped, having forgotten that the man also mentioned that she would be able to take human form, she smiled softly at him and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder and making him flinch, still not used to human contact. "What is wrong little one?" the woman asked him, concern clear in her voice.

Before he could answer he felt a pulse of what he recognized to be his magic as it flared, connecting with what he assumed was the woman's magic as he felt himself enter her mind. He felt himself flung through her conscious mind as he saw all of her memories, from the day she was born to one of the last free groups of Panthrals, to when she was captured by poachers and eventually sold to the man who had been keeping her locked up till he rescued her. As he did so he learned that the beautiful woman's name was Bastet, after the Egyptian cat goddess, and that what he was experiencing was the finalizing of their familiar bond…and that she was viewing his memories as well.

After the last memory was witnessed he collapsed, gasping for breath at the intake of knowledge before he turned and saw that Bastet was sobbing. Worried that she was upset with being bonded to him he reached forward to apologize only for her to grab him and crush him in a hug as she sobbed, trying to smother him with affection and simultaneously curse his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. "So…you're not mad at being bonded to me?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Bastet said aghast "Why on earth would I be?". As he opened his mouth to answer he paused as he found that he truly didn't have one. His Uncle had always called him a freak but he knew that he was a Wizard, not a freak, and that he hadn't done anything that he could think of to make her mad at him. Yes he had pranked people but only bullies or those who supported bullies. Bastet must have seen the realization in his eyes as she grinned "You see?" she asked, tapping his nose with one of her fingers "Why on earth wouldn't I want to be bound a little cutie like you?".

Trying to contain his now raging blush he looked around for any sort of distraction before he saw the trunks that had fallen out of his pocket. Grateful for the escape he un-shrank the first trunk, which he noticed was the one from the Emrys vault but paused after opening it as he felt a tug on his magic, one that felt almost identical to when he used his time powers.

Hesitantly reaching inside he found a tattered journal that was surprisingly thin. Opening it warily he gaped as he read from the book and found that it was written by Merlin who had the same power he did and all the things Merlin found he could do with his abilities. Grinning he decided to try the first one, altering his age, and quickly aged till he was in his twenties…unfortunately he forgot his clothes wouldn't grow with him causing them to burst rather quickly making him let out a small 'eep' as he covered himself.

Ignoring Bastet's happy laugh, and over exaggerated looks, he reached into the trunk and found an old folded up robe that he quickly slipped on. It was old, it was itchy, and it smelled kind of funny but it was better than going naked.

"Okay," he said before pausing at his suddenly _much _deeper voice "that worked.".

"So what else can you do?" Bastet asked after she caught her breath.

"According to the journal Merlin could alter his age easily, alter the ages of others but it would only be simple if they were willing, if they weren't it took a lot more power. He could stop time like I do, slow it down, cause time to accelerate in a specific area, he could develop seals that would accelerate time till a certain period had passed at which point it would freeze completely until he reversed it. He could…he could travel through lay lines which he describes as glowing lines in the sky…I had wondered what those were.". As he skimmed through the rest of the 'known' powers he found one that made him grin "Yes! He made a seal so that any clothes worn would shift with me when I age or de-age.".

"Awwwwwww." Bastet whined playfully "l liked watching you be all embarrassed when your clothes exploded.".

"Moving on!" he said, once again blushing due to his flirtatious familiar before shaking it off, "Now I have to decide what I plan to do with all this. What age should I stick as, who do I reveal my powers to, how much do I reveal, do I use it to get anything for myself?".

"Stay the age you are now!" Bastet said quickly and, when he raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed for once and answered "You're really handsome at this point." Causing him to join her in imitating a tomato. "As for the whole powers deal," Bastet continued after she calmed down "I'd say reveal that you can control your age as that was something Merlin was known to do in some records so you can use it that way and have an explanation but I'd say keep the time freezing and accelerating to yourself as that would cause too many problems if someone you didn't trust found out.".

"True," he said in agreement "but how do I use these powers?".

"Anyway you want," Bastet said with a shrug "use them to become a dueler and decimate your opponents, become an auror, wizard cop, who never fails to bring in their target, become a gambling legend and start a casino if you want to Harry, they're your powers and it's your choice on how you use them.".

"While I'm not too thrilled on the whole Auror idea," he grimaced as he remembered the people he met earlier "as I wouldn't want to work for people like those idiots we saw before the dueling idea has promise but I…well I really like the idea of being a gambler." At this point he blushed as he remembered the times he made bets with some of the minor bullies at the school and used his powers to win them.

"So who do you want to clean out first?" Bastet asked eagerly.

"How about we gamble with the goblins?" he asked "They were incredibly rude and I think their ego needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Would you agree Bast?".

"Oh most definitely Harry." his feline familiar said with a grin before she paused and looked lost in thought "I remember the owner of the place you rescued me from once mention a potion that causes good luck to whoever drinks it.".

Giving a low whistle he pulled out his parent's trunks and quickly looked for any potions books to see if he could find a copy of the potion and eventually, in his mother's sixth year text, he found it. "Not as hard as you'd think," he said surprised "it mainly just needs to simmer over a constant flame for six months…" as he trailed off he and Bast shared a look before he grinned as he began setting up the time seal he saw in the journal and Bast began looking through the manor for potion ingredients and a cauldron.

Two hours later he had a large cauldron full of bubbling golden liquid that he poured into vials for later use, "I think I'm going to enjoy tomorrow Bast." he said grinning, no fear at all in his visage after getting used to being around the feline…he supposed looking through each other's entire memory would do that.

"You and me both Harry," the cat-girl said grinning "you and me both.".

-Gringotts-

The next day he walked back into the wizarding bank in his eleven year old form, dressed in simple black jeans, sneakers, and a golden t-shirt, and Bast in her cat form on his shoulders as he walked over to a teller and said clearly "I wish to make a bet with Gringotts bank.".

"Against who?" the bored teller said without even bothering to look up.

"Against Gringotts itself." He said with a grin as the goblin paused before looking up and sneered at him.

"I will have to take you to the bank's leader Ragnok," the goblin said eagerly, greed oozing form its voice "but I doubt there will be a problem.".

As they were led to the bank manager's office he shared a look with Bast who purred loudly at their plan coming together, the small amount of the liquid luck potion, Felix felicis, ensuring that they were taken to the manager. "Lord Ragnok," the teller said with a bow "this boy wishes to place a bet against Gringotts.".

"Leave us," the Manager said with a wave of his hand as the teller scuttled off "now what sort of bet do you wish to place?" the manager inquired in a monotone, the only emotion shown was the slight hint of greed and curiosity in the being's eyes.

"I want to bet that I can rob Gringotts today of a large amount of gold, heirlooms, and information." He said bluntly as the goblin gaped. "I manage to rob your bank then I get to keep whatever I take and the goblins will replace whatever is lost bar heirlooms which I will sell back to the bank. If I am unable to steal anything from any vault then the Bank may take fifty thousand Galleons from the Emrys vault.".

"Deal," Ragnok said with a sneer, no doubt thinking his defenses infallible before the goblin wrote out a quick contract and they each signed it in blood "follow me.". The small greedy being led him over to a large side room that was completely bare "Anything you _manage _to 'steal' is to be placed here." The goblin said sneering "I'll give you six hours to…commit your burglary.". With that the goblin laughed and strutted back to his office, probably planning on what to spend the gold on.

Rolling his eyes with Bast as she turned back into her human form, now wearing black skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black tank top, apparently wanting to match her fur, he grabbed her hand and froze time around them as they set to work going through the bank. They found vaults that were opening as the goblins were about to let the clients in to get their gold but with time frozen he and Bast would slip past as they grabbed what they could without making it too terribly obvious to avoid a major panic, before taking it back to their loot room. Every once in a while he would restart time to let some new vaults open before the process would start again. The final vault they hit was the personal vault of the bank itself where they stole what documents they could and whatever guilt he might have been feeling vanished when he found out that the goblins were kidnapping muggles from the streets and in their homes to serve as slaves as well as anyone that they felt they could get away with. Some were magical and owed the bank money but instead of giving them a chance to pay the goblins just kidnapped them in their sleep. Others were squibs that the bank thought nobody would miss.

Getting back to their room he sat down and relaxed with Bast cuddling up against him as he flipped through the files about the different slaves…not having any more room to grab more loot. Finally though the door opened as the smug Ragnok walked in before freezing in horror at what was in the room.

"This is some interesting material you have here Ragnok," he said in forced calmness as he pet Bast's fur, the cat-girl having shifted back to a cat in her sleep "I didn't realize that the bank kidnapped people as slaves.". Grinning he gazed at the goblin, planning on squeezing every bit out of the retched little creature before freeing those the goblins had kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Kronos

Chapter 3

-Harry-

"B-but that's impossible!" Ragnok exclaimed in shock which quickly melted into fury, "Guards! Seize him!" Within a heartbeat a quartet of armed goblin warriors burst into the room as he glared at them all coldly, setting Bast off to the side before slowing down time and disarming the goblins, giving them brutal beatings and knowing he would look like a blur to the bastards.

His work done he returned to his place and glared at Ragnok, "Now I know you weren't about to go back on our deal…right?" he asked coldly as the goblin recoiled, staring horrified at the downed and groaning guards. "Now, here's what's going to happen you miserable piece of shit," he said coldly "you are going to give me every single damn slave you have here. You are going to swear an oath on your life and the life of every member of this bank who serves you, to never capture more slaves. You are going to buy back these heirlooms at double their value. And you're not going to do a damn thing to stop me. You do this and I won't reveal to people the shit you've been pulling."

"F-fine." Ragnok slumped down and then gave the oath which, since Goblins used a royalty like system, would bind every single Goblin to it.

"Good, have them portkeyed to my manor." He ordered as a miserable Ragnok gave the order to one of the guards who managed to crawl away. "Oh, and before I leave I'll be clearing out all of my vaults."

"But…but…" Ragnok floundered "you can't! The loss of that much wealth will be devastating to the bank!"

"Do I look like I give a damn?" he asked coldly, a golden mist rising from his skin.

"You can't get access to vault twenty three until you come of age!" Ragnok tried desperately.

"It just says I have to be seventeen and as you can see I have the ability to change my age." He responded in a dismissive wave, "So get me my damn gold you miserable little retch." An hour later he walked out of the bank, shrunken trunks full of gold in his pockets, as he walked down to Knockturn Alley, deciding to forgo getting an Ollivander stock wand and have one custom made. Following the directions to a business that the Goblins owned a percentage of due to the man offering it to pay back a loan he entered the dusty wand shop.

"Hello, can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked once he entered, the man looking up from a stack of notes.

"Yes, I'd like to have a custom wand made but, if you'd be willing, I'd like to try something…different than normal." He requested once the door closed behind him.

"Different?" the small wand maker asked in confusion.

"I have an idea of what might work as a wand for me and would like for you to make it." He explained "If it doesn't work I'll still pay for it as well as another wand made in your normal manner."

"Ah, you haven't been the first to ask that." The man said with a nod "What do you want the new wand to be made out of?"

"Gold," he said with a grin, his golden eyes flashing with excitement "pure gold shaft with a core of mixed felix felicis and the sand from a time turner. I have all of the materials with me as well." He pulled a small shrunken box out of his pocket and handed it over as he did so, having collected the items from his new manor before coming.

"Okay, this sounds like fun." The wand maker said eagerly, "Let's make us a wand!"

"How long will it take?" he asked as he followed the man to a workroom.

"Not that long to be honest," the man admitted "the longest part will just be shaping the wand and since you're my first customer for a few days I don't have any other wands to work on. Go over there to find which wand shape works best for you." The man pointed to a table loaded with blank wands as he did so, eventually finding one that fit his hand rather nicely.

"Can I make one more request if possible?" he asked as the man took the blank and began unloading the materials.

"What would that be?" the small wand maker asked while carefully removing the sand and liquid luck.

"I'd like to have a panthral head as a decoration on the bottom." He explained, scratching a purring Bast's ear as the man noted her and gave a nod.

"I can do that and provide a golden casing so it can be disguised as a cane if you want?" the man asked and he gave a wide grin, liking the look of the admittedly over the top wand. It took a little over two hours with the help of magic but by the time it was finished he walked out of the store, his new wand cane gleaming as he felt the raw power thrumming through it harmoniously.

He quickly went through the rest of the alley, getting what he needed for Hogwarts when it started up before using his ring to Portkey back to Emrys Manor with Bast, dozens and dozens of dirty people of just about every age milling about the first floor of his manor in confusion. "Hello there," he called as he walked over to them, the group looking up at him and cringing back "I hope you haven't been too bored or uncomfortable during your wait."

"W-where are we?" one of the people asked fearfully, backing away while pushing a pair of younger freed slaves behind her.

"My manor," he explained with a small smile "I blackmailed the goblins into freeing all of you as well as making an oath not to take anymore slaves." Looking around at the shocked people he gave a loud snap of his fingers, summoning a group of house elves who he had found and made a deal that they would be employees of his rather than slaves. "I want these people bathed and fed," he ordered "as well as any medical treatment given to those who need it. Afterwards…I'll return them to their prime."

"O-our prime sir?" an elderly man asked him in confusion. Smiling he decided to demonstrate as he walked over and placed a hand on the old man's brow, closing his eyes and channeling his power as they both began to glow gold and the man's age melted away to reveal a young man in his twenties, staring in shock at the smooth skin that had once been aged and wrinkled.

"I am the heir of Merlin Emrys," he called out loudly as everyone stared in shock at what he had done "and this will be done for all of you." The freed slaves quickly began following the elves to the bathing house to get clean, all of them smiling for what must have been the first time in years.

"So what are you going to do with all of them?" Bast asked once they had left.

"I managed to find an old building that was owned by my family in Diagon Alley but nobody knew what to do with it." He explained as he sat down and Bast lay with her head in his lap "I plan to turn it into a casino and hope to ask if they'll work for it or any of the other businesses I plan to start."

"Hmmmm," she purred as he ran his fingers through her hair "that sounds like a good idea. Are you even going to go to this Hogwarts place?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it might entertain me for a few years." He said with a shrug "Plus it would be nice to actually make friends for once." At his words Bast growled, his familiar clearly remembering the memories she had seen of his cousin. "Don't worry," he said as he kissed her cheek to calm her "I already got some revenge on the assholes."

"Huh?" Bast asked eloquently.

"Last night I froze time and went back there." he explained with a shark like smirk "I emptied the house of every bit of furniture and money they had. The money and good furniture was donated to different charities while the things like pictures were glued to their ceiling. Finally I stole his bank information and cleared out their accounts this morning."

Bast stared at him in shock before bursting out in wild laughter, almost falling off of the couch they were seated at as she struggled to get her breath back, "That's brilliant!" Bast gasped out.

"Almost as good as the revenge I'm going to get a little later." He said with a blood thirsty grin as Bast looked at him in confusion. "I told the Goblins that I wouldn't reveal the shit they were doing…I never said the freed slaves or you wouldn't reveal it to the public." He explained as Bast once more convulsed in laughter.


End file.
